The Like Like Way
by LeavingMyFingerprints
Summary: Bad title? Maybe. Samey confesses her admiration for a certain female camper. Oneshot, slightly fluffy, OOC? You decide! Samella.


**A/N:** Holy frick, it's me, I'm back, and I...wrote another total drama fic. Yeah, just when you thought I was done with this dumb fandom, I went on the tumblr tag and fell back into it, before proceeding to watch the new season (best one in years, actually.) and then wrote a one shot about my two favorite girls.. I think these two would get along well, actually. I mean heck, yeah they're on different teams, but they're both sweet and enthusiastic, and Ella would be a really good friend to her, but this isn't a friendship fic exactly, it's a romance one. Because there's not enough girl/girl fics out there, and this is my sweet crackship that I will protect. So go on and enjoy this pointless, probably cruddy, fluffy goodness, and I might write a better Samey/Ella fic after this!

By the way: Samey's little negative thought things are in italics. And this story, minus the author notes is 737 words long.

Disclaimer that I forgot to add: I don't own Samey, Ella, OR the show.

* * *

"I-I can do this, I can do this..." Samey whispered to herself, nervously clutching a piece of paper as she paced around the clearing. She was about to confess her admiration for a certain sunny raven haired girl, but her insecurity and nerves were eating her alive at that very second.

She glanced up from the paper, where she had written and crossed out several things she was going to say to Ella, and looked around in search of the girl, listening closely to see if she could hear her beautiful singing.

_"Oh no..this is a bad idea."_ Samey thought to herself, stopping in her tracks and holding onto the letter tightly. _"What if she rejects me? What if she mistakes me for my sister? What if Amy comes here and tries to ruin this? We're not even on the same team, she doesn't even know m-"_

Samey's train of thought was then interrupted when she saw said singer, who seemed to be in her own world as she sang happily, having a group of birds follow her as she gracefully twirled past the clearing. She then opened her eyes, and upon seeing Samey, stopped in her tracks and giggled.

"Oh! hello, Samey! Isn't it a beautiful day outside?" Ella beamed, waving to the blonde, who's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her crush. _"She actually came!"_ She thought.

"U-uhm, hi Ella, y-yeah the weather's..great today." Samey stammered, quickly hiding the letter behind her back. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was given a note by a secret admirer, who asked me to meet them here at this clearing, and it was an offer I simply couldn't refuse!" She explained enthusiastically, as Samey began blushing softly. "Hm, I wonder who it is!" Ella added, as she continued smiling.

"I think I know who it is!" Samey quickly blurted out, before closing her eyes and mentally head palming at herself in regret.

"Really?" Ella asked sweetly, oblivious to Samey's distress (and to the possibility that Samey was her secret admirer).

Realizing that the time was right, Samey slowly removed her letter from behind her, and, teal eyes briefly scanning the words she wrote out on the paper, took a deep breath and looked at Ella.

"Ella..uhm..you see..." _"Ugh, why do I have to be so nervous! Just tell Ella you like her already!"_ "I-I know you've never really..talked to me before, or me to you, but I really think you're a cool person and...I...like you." She confessed, feeling relieved to have finally gotten that off her chest, as she watched Ella's expression, expecting hers to turn into one of disgust or shock. Instead, Ella's smile grew even wider, as she went right up to Samey and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I like you too! But in what way?" Ella answered, pulling away from the hug, but her smile did not fade. Recovering from the shock that Ella's positive reaction just gave her, Samey continued blushing, looking away from her, before replying:

"Well.. In a 'like like' way. I know I'm kind of a loser.." Samey admitted nervously, pausing while she rubbed the back of her head. "And..we're not on the same team, and I also don't know if you're str-"

Samey's speech was then cut off by Ella slowly pressing a finger to her lips, before carefully removing said finger and instead cupping Samey's face, gently kissing her on the mouth. Samey closed her eyes, heart racing wildly due to shock, as she enjoyed the kiss. A few seconds later, Ella broke away from them, while still holding onto Samey, and they both opened their eyes.

"Samey.." Ella whispered, slightly breathless due to the kiss, although smiling warmly at her. "I 'like like' you too. It doesn't matter that we're not on the same team, or that we're both girls, and I don't think you're a loser!"

"Really?" Samey asked in disbelief, as she stared into Ella's onyx eyes.

"Of course! I think you're wonderful, Samey. Even if, like you said, we've technically just met!" Ella laughed softly, making Samey beam with joy. "Because we always have time to get to know each other, even with our small differences! What do you think?"

"Hm...I think.." Samey hesitated, biting her lip. "I think it's worth a shot, Ella.." Both girls then smiled, before kissing again.

* * *

Oh Samey, you precious lamb thing.

So I'd say this little moment, if canon, would've happened before **SPOILERS** Amy's elimination. Which is very very early in the season but, oops. And I know Samey was acting very insecure during the fanfiction, but 1: Confessing crushes or w/e is probably hecka hard and 2: After the way Amy has treated Samey her entire life, she's bound to have some insecurities, like just watch the season. And also **second spoiler** I know Ella has been attracted to a boy in canon (cough dAVE cough), so you might be saying "shE'S NOT LESBIAN WTF", well here's a easy solution to that: She could be bisexual or pansexual or any orientation of the sort. I mean how do we know? We need a canon LGBT+ character ASAP, honestly.

Okay thanks for reading the whole thing or at least this authors note, I realize people rarely review fanfictions anymore, but hey, if you enjoyed it let me know, if you want to give constructive criticism let me know, and I guess fave it if you liked it too. It's good to know, okay.


End file.
